


A Pair in Crime

by midnightwolfGX



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolfGX/pseuds/midnightwolfGX
Summary: William and Sissi are upset about having their crushes dating each other, but they come up with a plan to try and separate them. But will it work...?





	1. Love is Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS OLD! I simply imported my work from FanFiction.net.

The Lyoko warriors have come to the point of putting their past of fighting evil behind them. Now that the world is once again safe, they can continue to live their lives at Kadic Academy normally.

After having deactivated Franz Hopper's supercomputer and defeating the evil, A.I.-enhanced virus, XANA, the world was never the same; it was _much_ better. Odd Della Robbia has gotten back together with his old girlfriend, Sam Knight. Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Schaeffer are now in a relationship past the friendship zone, and the same can be said for Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama.

Nearly all of the members of the group have found a partner to share their love with. Even those at Kadic outside of the group are all happily paired up. Hiroki Ishiyama is rumored to be the boyfriend of Milly Solovieff. Nicholas Poliakoff is now dating Odd's ex-girlfriend, Melanie, after getting over his crush on Aelita. Even the nerdy Herb Pichon is supposedly dating Emily LeDuc, who also got over his crush on Sissi Delmas. Emily has also moved on from Ulrich.

However, when it came to Sissi herself, she was quite upset with how everything was turning out. She was madly in love with Ulrich, and couldn't let him go, unlike everyone else. She had never felt such strong emotions towards anyone else, ever, in her whole, entire life.

She was sitting on a bench off to the side of a walkway in the woods, staring at the clear sunny sky, everything completely quiet right now (except for the very slight breeze). She let out a depressed half-sigh half-moan. "Oh, Ulrich dear," she said quietly, "how could you break the heart of the prettiest girl in school?" She couldn't stop thinking about him laughing at her not being able to let him go. Sissi began to feel a sinking and dissolving sensation that meant she was about to cry.

"PLEASE, Ulrich…!" she said to herself, "Please give me another chance! I'll do anything…" Tears streamed down Sissi's face, but she had to make it look like she wasn't crying if she was going to go back to the school in 10 minutes. If she wasn't in the couples' portion of the crowd, the least she could have is some dignity.

(XXXX)

William Dunbar had been pacing in his room for nearly a half-hour, periodically throwing punches and kicks at the walls, denting them slightly. He was completely upset and hurt and infuriated. "Goddamn that bastard, Stern!" he whispered furiously.

Yumi and Ulrich have been dating, as we all know, and William deeply loves Yumi. Their pairing up and going to the level above friendship was devastating to him. He hated it being "Ulrich and Yumi" when it was supposed to be "William and Yumi". William simply could _not_ imagine life without Yumi. He wanted to do something to Ulrich that he would remember for a long time. Something painful and/or humiliating. But William hardly had the patience right now to think about what to do.

"I hate that lowlife!" He yelled, "Yumi, please come back to me! What is it you see in him!? What does he have that I don't!?" With his eyes welling with tears of anguish and anger, William collapsed on his bed, completely worn out from his attack on his room.

(XXXX)

The prom night was later on the evening of that same day. Aelita had taught Jeremie how to use a mixing board, so they were the DJs. Everyone else danced with a partner, even when there wasn't a slow song playing. But they didn't always do slow dances; they did popular fast-paced ones that are traditionally done alone, but decided to mix it up a bit by doing it with a partner. It was a very fun time for everyone at Kadic, except…

Sissi and William both sat in chairs at the edge of the gymnasium, sulking and having to endure the torture of being single in a couple-centered event (scratch that, how about "a couple-centered _school_ ").

It wasn't until they tore their eyes away from the crowd of students that they noticed each other, a chair-distance away. "Oh! Hello, William!" Sissi shouted over the loud music.

"What's up, Sissi!?" William responded. He then pointed to the door that lead outside; Sissi understood what he meant. They both stood up and went outside, where they could hear each other better.

"So," Sissi began, "how's your night going?"

William shrugged his shoulders, "It's going fine…" he lied.

"Yeah, same here." Sissi said before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" William asked her.

Sissi simply said "Nothing, why?"

"You just seem a little upset." said William.

Sissi blushed slightly, "Yeah, a little…" she said, timidly.

William stared at the ground, "Yeah, me too. Actually…I've been this way all night." He told Sissi. "If you're feeling upset, you wanna take a little walk with me?" William offered his hand to Sissi.

She nodded, "Sure. I just don't want to be here right now."

"Me neither" William replied.

They both walked the streets under a full moon. "So what's bothering you?" William asked after a bit.

"…I kinda don't wanna mention it." she responded, ashamed.

William continued to press her: "It's okay, Sissi, you can tell me. I'm easy to trust. I'm having problems, too, so I think I'll understand."

"I don't know," said Sissi, "it's kinda embarrassing…and hurtful."

William finally decided a reasonable solution: "Sissi, I'll make you a deal; I'll tell you why I'm upset if you tell me why you are."

Sissi thought for a moment. "…Well, okay," she finally said, "I really like Ulrich Stern, okay? But for some reason, he doesn't like me! Not only that, but he's betrayed me! He's dating Yumi Ishiyama!" her face was as red as a tomato now. She prepared for William to laugh at her, but instead, his face suddenly became saddened with sympathy.

"Oh…that's a really big coincidence! I really like Yumi, but Stern just has to butt in and ruin my chances with her! I don't have any idea _how_ or _why_ , but she ended up with him!"

They both stopped walking and stared at each other for several minutes. "Now I understand." Said Sissi, sadly.

"We both understand now; they're both taken." said William, placing a hand on Sissi's shoulder to comfort her. They were both heartbroken, and the fact that a majority of the school is consistent of relationships only amplified these feelings.

"I know!" Said Sissi. "We are, like, the only two people in the school who are depressed about this _and_ stillsingle!"

William took his hand off of Sissi's shoulder, "It sucks." He said, his eyes closed in sadness.

"Being single sucks." Said Sissi, doing the same.

"Unrequited love sucks." Said William.

Sissi wrapped her arms around William from the side, crying into his shoulder. "Life sucks!" she semi-shouted.

They both walked back to Kadic without saying anything else. All they could do was try to suppress the sound of their crying. William went back to the boys' dorm, and Sissi went to the girls'. As they lay in their beds, unable to sleep, they both kept thinking the same thing, over and over, _I hope I can figure this all out. I just want to be with the one I love._


	2. A Plan Unfolds

On the following day, Ulrich met up with Yumi just outside of the school's main building. "Hey, Ulrich." Yumi said as Ulrich approached her.

"Hey," Ulrich replied, "last night was just the best, wasn't it?"

Yumi smiled and nodded, "Yep, I definitely had fun. You made my night, Ulrich."

Ulrich blushed, "Aw, it's just what I'd do for you, Yumi. I wouldn't say 'yes' to any other girl in existence over you." He said with a crooked-looking smile of embarrassment.

"Well, now that we're finished with XANA, we have a lot more time to spend together, thank God." Yumi said, looking passionately into his eyes. Ulrich did the same. The two slowly leaned in for a kiss, and right when it was about to happen, the wrong person showed up with such unlucky timing.

"Hey, what goes on, lovebirds?" Odd said as he saw Ulrich and Yumi about to kiss, which startled them made them hit their heads against each other.

Ulrich groan, "Damn you, Odd!" he said, furiously.

"Hey, don't be wasting your time sucking each other's lips." Odd said with his usual "innocent" smile, "Did you forget that Mrs. Hertz is gonna hail us with more worksheets today?"

Ulrich chuckled, "Like _you_ would ever do them; you always fall asleep in class!"

Odd's eyebrows narrowed, "…Okay, so maybe I was just _dreaming_ that there would be a lot of work (which, I guess, makes it a _nightmare_ instead of a _dream_ )."

"Hate to break it to you, Odd," said Yumi, "but your dream is gonna come true. Trust me." And she laughed under her breath.

Jeremie and Aelita both suddenly appeared. "Hey, was last night just fantastic, or what?" said Jeremie.

"It was fun," said Yumi, "you and Aelita both are pretty good with the music equipment."

Jeremie and Aelita both blushed, "Yeah," said Aelita, "Jeremie wanted to know how they work…so he pretty much got into the habit of practicing for proms and dances."

Jeremie took Aelita's hand, they looked each other in the eye, and slowly leaned in, before…

"HEY!" a deep voice suddenly said.

"OW!" Jeremie and Aelita both yelled from hitting their head against each other's. All of them saw that it was Coach Jim talking to them.

"While you five are just sitting around wasting time, class is about to begin! Now move it!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the building.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Coach Jim." Said Jeremie.

"Apologies aren't going to make you get to class faster!" he said, forcing them all to head inside the building. While the former Lyoko Warriors knew Jim always tried to be serious about what he said, they found it pretty funny that it was more than just a habit.

(XXXX)

William sat in the cafeteria alone eating a turkey sandwich, spinach salad, and a glass of grape juice. He was lost in thought: _Damn, while everyone gets to eat with their "special partner" like some stupid-ass little date,_ I'm _left in the cold, harsh environment of Planet Single._ He lost his train of thought when Sissi suddenly sat right in front of him.

"Hello, William. Having a nice lunch?" she asked.

William nodded, "So, how've you been?" he asked Sissi.

Sissi's shoulders fell, "Same as last night, I hate to say."

"Me too." William replied, "But, I have been thinking of some ways to change that."

Sissi suddenly gave William her undivided attention, "What do you have in mind?" she questioned him in manner that no one would notice.

"Well," William began, "I think we oughta try to do something about this whole Stern-and-Yumi business. What if we do something to one of them that makes them upset with the other? Y'know; false accusation? Then they will be bound to dump them, and that's when _we_ move on stage." Said William, a rather smug expression spreading across his narrow face.

Sissi smiled too, "I like that look you have right now; an evil smile."

William raised a brow, "Is there any _other_ reason to smile?" he asked.

Sissi shrugged, "Who knows? But that just might work! I couldn't come up with anything! You could save a life if you had to, William!" said a rather pleased Sissi.

_Well, how about that?_ William thought, _I'm pretty_ and _smart…can't get any better than that._

"Well," said Sissi, "I'll see if I can improvise this any further as time goes. In the meantime, let's just figure out what exactly we should do."

William nodded, "Alright, see ya, Sissi!"

"Later, William!" she said, looking back once more.

Excited thoughts race through William's mind: _Just you wait, Stern. I'm finally gonna get the chance to beat you. "Beating" you at this game, or "beating" you like a cheap drum, either way, I'm gonna win._ William proceeded to his next class, copying everything down from the board almost absently, as his thoughts were still centered on getting revenge on Ulrich, and taking Yumi as his rightful girlfriend!

Sissi could be said to have similar thought. She was caught up in the excitement that there might just be a sliver of hope that she and Ulrich could be together, and that Yumi would be out of the picture, halting this whole cross-contamination relationship.


	3. Deception

Later on that same day, Ulrich ate lunch with Yumi, as anyone would have anticipated. They were having a decent time with each other, up until the one most annoying thing came along…

"Yoo-hoo! Ulrich!" said a high, whiny voice.

Ulrich looked away from Yumi, "Oh no. Not you…" he said to Sissi, who was coming to the table.

Sissi rasped sarcastically, "You don't know what you're saying." She said. Both Ulrich and Yumi found it surprising how she carried a very painful-looking smile for a long period of time.

"We would just like a little space, Sissi." Said Yumi, "We kinda need a little Ulrich-Yumi time… _alone_."

Sissi immediately dropped her smile and folded her arms, "Well, I can see that I'm not wanted here." She said, walking away. Ulrich and Yumi chuckled.

"Such a bitch." Said Ulrich.

"Such a stupid, _Sissi_ bitch." Yumi added, and they both laughed harder.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, William appeared, "Hi, Yumi! Long time, no see!"

Yumi moved slightly away from him; she didn't exactly feel comfortable with the fact that he was under XANA's control for a long time, even though he was back to normal now. "But, it's only been a week, William…" she said as casually as possible.

William shrugged his shoulders, "So? That's a long time to me." He said in a poor attempt at a seductive tone.

"Just go away, Dunbar!" Ulrich chimed in.

William glared, "Hmph, whatever." He said, reluctantly walking away, and finally leaving the two alone to resume their lunch in a more formidable manner.

(XXXX)

After Yumi's last period of the day, she gathered her things and decided to head on home. She definitely wasn't looking forward to having Hiroki asking her homework questions, but it's her duty as a sister. She was on her way to the woods, where she usually walks through to get to her house, but stopped at the sight of a small crowd. Curious, Yumi decided to walk over and see what the commotion was about; in the middle of the human ring was Sissi, crying with her hands over her face.

"Calm down," a boy said, "just tell us what happened."

Sissi withdrew her hands, "W-well…Ulrich Stern wanted m-me to do his homew-w-work for him…but I was t-t-too busy…so he threatened me, and…" the sentence had failed her, and she resumed her breakdown.

Yumi was confused; Ulrich threatened Sissi? As much of an unlikely person as she is, it still seemed wrong to do her any misfortune. Plus, Ulrich was very nice, even if he seemed a bit cold and stubborn sometimes. But was Sissi telling the truth about the whole thing? Or, had Ulrich taken the nerve to deliberately threaten Sissi all for personal benefits? The look on Sissi's face shown not one ounce of dishonesty…

Suddenly, with possibly no worse timing, Ulrich appeared and saw the group of students. "Hey, what's up over here?" he asked.

Several students looked up at him in shock, and many glared with rage, "Well, you've got some nerve showing your face here!" a girl shouted at him.

Ulrich was dumbstruck: "Wait…what?"

"How dare you threaten Sissi!" another student added.

"You just abuse the physical power that males have over females!"

"Why should _you_ get the easy way out?"

"I'm surprised you're still at this school!"

Ulrich tried to remain calm, "Now, hold on a minute. What's been going on lately? What makes you think I threatened Sissi…?"

Yumi stepped forward, "Ulrich…why would you make others carry your responsibilities? I thought you were better than that…" she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"What th—Yumi! Why would you believe her!? After everything she's done…you trust the first person to bawl?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just get outta here!" someone shouted.

"Yes, Ulrich." Said Yumi, "Do us all a favor, and leave… _immediately_."

Ulrich faced the opposite direction from them, "It's over, Yumi…I'm not talking to you ever again! I'll never forgive you for this!" and with that, he took off running to the boys' dorm.

"Yeah! You'd better run!" someone shouted triumphantly, before the whole group starting clapping and cheering.

Yumi, however, did not cheer with everyone else. A few seconds ago, she had been angry, but she was now upset and hurt beyond belief. She had been angered with Ulrich by Sissi's supposed accusation with the seemingly truthful tone, but what he had just said put something else into the mix.

" _I'm not talking to you ever again!"_ Does this mean that he dumped her? Surely she would have taken time to forgive him if he were able to explain why he did this…but all the pressure everyone put on him made him even angrier, especially now that he hates her.

" _I'll never forgive you for this!"_ Yumi remembered saying the exact same thing to Hiroki when she thought he lost her diary, and could understand the fury and frustration Ulrich is feeling now; she was so angry with Hiroki that she believed she would uphold her words…but this has got her wondering: did he really mean what he said? She remembered being lost in the Digital Sea outside of Lyoko in her Navskid, longing to be back with her brother, to whom she said the same sentence Ulrich did to her. Surely, most grudges pass with time.

It wasn't until she started walking back home again did she encounter someone else. William had caught up with her as the sun began to set.

"Hey, Yumi." He said, "I heard about what Ulrich did to Sissi…I'm sorry." A very compassionate look spread across his face.

"Th-thank you, William." Said Yumi, still crying about earlier. She wrapped her arms around William, and William hugged her back.

_I can't believe it actually worked! Everyone believed Sissi!_ William thought, trying to keep his face looking normal as he strained not to laugh, _And now, Yumi's mine._

He decided to walk Yumi home, Yumi thanked him, and lay on her bed, thinking. William seems pretty nice…even though XANA had control over him. But that's in the past now, so is William really a bad guy in the real world? If not, Yumi figured she'd be better off with him, now that Ulrich has dumped her.


	4. A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

William felt so happy that he had finally won Yumi. It felt almost like winning the lottery, which _does_ have some similarities when it comes to love: the chances of winning are slim at the best. In any case, all that mattered now was that everything continued to fall into place. He continued to daydream up until someone started speaking to him.

"Hey!" a voice in front of William said.

William opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Sissi." He replied to them.

"…Do you really think we're finished?" Sissi asked, folding her arms.

"Whaddya mean?" William asked, raising a brow.

"You got your significant other, I want mine!" Sissi shouted in a semi-tantrum.

William got up off the bench he was sitting on, "Alright, no need to rush. I'll think about this a little later."

Sissi glared sternly back at him as she walked away, "You'd better not forget…" she said in a serious tone.

William shrugged to himself, _Women,_ he thought, _can't live with 'em, can't get them to simmer down…except for Yumi, of course._

(XXXX)

The day after Sissi accused Ulrich, word had gotten out over the entire school. Ulrich tried desperately to defend himself and convince everyone that it was all a lie. Some people believed Ulrich, others didn't, but nobody could prove who was telling the truth. Ulrich stay in his room all day, collapse on his bed; he did not want to endure the shame of being accused of threatening another student.

"C'mon, Ulrich, buddy!" said Odd, trying to reassure him, "It's gonna be better soon, you'll see!"

Ulrich spoke through his pillow: "But _how_ am I gonna prove my side of the story if everyone is against me!?"

"Hey, you've done it before, man!" said Odd in his usual cheerful tone.

At that moment, Jeremie and Aelita enter the room.

"Ah, 'bout time the professor and princess show up!" said Odd.

"Ulrich, we heard about what Sissi said; we wanna help." Jemerie said to Ulrich, trying to tug his shoulder to get him to sit up.

He did, and furious tears filled his eyes, "I just wanna know why, _why_ , _WHY_!? Why would she say that!? What would she gain from trying to make me look like the bad guy!?" he said, stomping in rage. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"…I don't know." Jeremie finally said.

"No one knows." Aelita added, "Besides, why would anybody take the word of an unhappy, prissy girl over a Lyoko Warrior—A world hero?"

Jeremie intervened: "Um, Aelita, remember that no one knows about the Supercomputer, so no one knows we're the Lyoko Warriors."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways," said Ulrich, "I'm ruined! I'm done! I've struck out! I'll never be able to face anybody ever again!"

Odd sighed, "You can't just stay in here forever!"

Ulrich stood up, "Then I'll go for a walk in the woods…to a place nobody will find me!" and with that, he left the room.

Ulrich planned on going into the sewers (which the Lyoko Warriors used as a secret shortcut to the abandoned factory that housed the Supercomputer), but on his way, he heard voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so he moved closer to where they were coming from.

"…might just work…"

"…think about…"

"…it's foolproof…"

As Ulrich approached, the speech became more audible, until he could hear it clearly.

"So what you're saying, is that I should just do it up front?" said a voice that was unmistakably the voice of Sissi.

"Yes, I told you; you do it how you want. I got Yumi, so Stern's all yours." Came William's voice. Ulrich couldn't believe his ears; had he and Sissi planned the whole thing out?

"Okay, I'll ask him." Said Sissi, anxiously, "If he turns me down, you force him to reconsider…but nothing excessive, because…well, you get the idea."

"Alright," William replied, "Seriously, though, we are _good_. I can't believe everything worked in our favor!"

_Not for much longer…_ Ulrich thought, _I've got just the decisive evidence I need. But I have to get them to reveal it, somehow…_

"Yeah!" Sissi responded to William, "We're like a pair in crime! We take from the rich, and give to the needy."

"The rich, being Stern and Yumi…" William started.

"…and the needy, being you and me." Sissi finished. And they both laughed.

_Yeah,_ Ulrich thought again, _you two enjoy a good laugh now, 'cause what's coming will do you the opposite of make you laugh._ A wicked grin of satisfaction grew over Ulrich's face. Ulrich ran quickly and quietly back the way he came, but he didn't go all the way back to the dorms.

(XXXX)

Yumi was about to do the same thing that Ulrich did; take a stress-walk in the woods. She might have been able to follow through with this…if something hadn't literally popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! What's up, Yumi!" said William, jumping right in front of Yumi, startling her.

"Oh, well…um…hi…" Yumi replied unconsciously.

William smiled widely, "Well, have I got something in store for you! You, Yumi Ishiyama, have won a Grand Date with none other than…me, William Dunbar!" he said, spreading his arms out and talking like a quiz-show host, "Act now, and you'll also receive a homework-free week! That's right! I will do all of your homework for a week!"

Yumi wasn't paying much attention, as her attention shifted to Ulrich, peering visibly behind the cafeteria building. He appeared to be trying to get her attention, though; he was waving his arms. Once he was sure Yumi saw him, he mouthed words to her: " _I forgive you._ " Yumi suddenly felt overcome with joy; she knew Ulrich wouldn't keep his word that he wouldn't talk to her again.

"Well, you look quite satisfied with my offer! Might I take it as a 'yes'?" said William.

Yumi hesitated, "Well, William, you see-"

"Oh, come on, Yumi!" said William, "One little date can't hurt, can it? Please?"

Yumi glanced back over at Ulrich, and she saw him nod and mouth more words: " _Do it_." Yumi then knew that something was fishy, and that she would have to find out by going along with it. Yumi nodded back at Ulrich and William looked confused.

"Huh?" he said, turning around. Ulrich quickly jumped behind the building before William could see him. And then he looked back at Yumi, "Was someone over there?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh, no. No there wasn't. And yes…I'll go on a date with you." Yumi said, fighting back vomit.

"Oh well, it was worth a—wait, what!? Y…you'll actually go with me!?" he asked, as though he were unable to believe his ears, "I'm not dreaming, am I? Yumi, slap me; I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Yumi looked confused as William turned the side of his head towards her, and then she raised her hand, "Alright…get ready." And then she brought her hand down hard across his face, leaving a red mark.

"I…I'm not dreaming!" he yelled in excitement, and then he took off running into the woods. Yumi could hear his screams of excitement, "Woo-hoo! I got a date with Yumi! She said 'yes'! Yumi said 'yes' when I asked her!"

Ulrich then came out from his hiding spot, "Alright, so you got a date with him." He said.

"Yeah, but why did you want me to?" Yumi asked, completely lost.

"Well, apparently Sissi and William are trying to split us up." Ulrich replied.

Yumi could not take this in, "Are you serious? How do you know?"

"I saw them talking in the woods just now." Ulrich said, "Now Sissi is gonna go on a date with me."

"Damn…" said Yumi, "What are we going to do? Get help from the others?"

Ulrich thought for a moment, "…Nah, I think it would be better to pull a 'Trojan-Horse' tactic." He suggested.

Yumi raised a brow, "A 'Trojan-Horse' tactic?"

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah; it's where we make them think everything is working for them, and when the opportunity comes, we expose their secret and make _them_ look like the bad guys!" he said with hard determination.

Yumi's expression brightened, "Ulrich, why would I ever dump someone as smart as you?"

Ulrich blushed, "I would never leave you for anyone else…ever"

Yumi also went red, "Well, I have to get ready for tonight's 'date'. You ready to sabotage two arrogant assholes?"

Ulrich nodded, "You bet! This is gonna be one badass mission! Even better than one on Lyoko! I can't wait to see how it ends."

They laughed again, as usual. And then they went to the showers to wash up, and put on some formal clothing (Yumi put on a black dress with spaghetti straps and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Ulrich put on a black suit and a red tie.) Now it really seems like their acting out something from "James Bond" or "Mission Impossible"; going in disguise. Now's the time when two wrongdoers are put in their place.


	5. Backfire On Masterminds

Ulrich was now ready for the fake date. He went over to Sissi's room, and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments before Sissi opened the door, wearing a red, sleeveless dress as well as ruby earrings and had her headband removed.

"Oh, Ulrich!" she said, "What are you doing here? I was about to come over to your place. Also…why are you dressed like that?"

Ulrich couldn't believe what he was about to say, "Well…I'm here to take you on a date, Sissi."

Sissi's eyes widened so much that they looked like they were going to burst out of her head, "What!? REALLY!? How did you know?" she asked, eagerly.

"Well," Ulrich stated, "William Dunbar came up to my room, and asked 'Hey, dude, how would you like to go on a date with Sissi Delmas?', so I said, 'Sure.', and here I am."

Sissi suddenly wrapped her arms around Ulrich, "Oh, thank you for being so thoughtful, Ulrich! I guess I misjudged you and your friends." She said happily.

Ulrich cleared his throat, "Alright, well, shall we go?" he asked.

Sissi let go of Ulrich, "Yes," she said, "let's go."

(XXXX)

Yumi had already gotten William to come with her at the same time Ulrich and Sissi left. Yumi suggested going to the movie theater to see _Now You See Me_ , which she heard was a pretty good movie. William agreed, and Yumi pulled out her phone to text Ulrich where they were going. By the time she'd finished, William looked at her phone, and Yumi put it in her pocket.

"What were you doing?" William asked.

Yumi simply said the first thing that came to mind: "I was…practicing my dialing speed."

"Dialing speed?" William asked, "You do know that phones have a speed-dial function, right?"

Yumi nodded, "Yes, but it's something I just like to do out of interest."

William didn't say anything else about this. The two simply walked to the movie theater in silence, with the exception of occasional small-talk.

(XXXX)

Ulrich and Sissi made it to the theater first. Unfortunately, this whole plan would force Ulrich to spend $10 on the tickets for _Now You See Me_.

_At least Dunbar's_ willing _to pay for the tickets for him and Yumi…_ Ulrich thought. Then he decided to be a little more generous to make it seem more convincing: "Um, Sissi, would you like any popcorn or soda?"

Sissi shook her head, "No, I've put myself on a diet." She said.

Ulrich silently snickered, and strained not to let Sissi know when she looked at him. _Oh well,_ he thought, _no more starving my wallet._

The two then proceeded to the theater where they would see the movie. Once they sat down, trailers for future movies began showing, but Ulrich had his attention on the theater entrance. Once he saw Yumi and William enter, he stood up.

"I'll be right back, Sissi," he said, "I need to make a quick phone call."

Sissi sighed, "Just don't take too long." She said.

Ulrich said nothing in reply.

(XXXX)

Yumi had spotted Ulrich stand up, and decided to stop for a moment, "You go ahead, William. I just need to use the bathroom before the movie starts."

William nodded, "Alright." He said before proceeding up the steps.

Since William took the staircase closer to the entrance, Ulrich had to take the longer way around so William wouldn't notice him easily.

Both Ulrich and Yumi proceeded outside the theater. "I see you decided to show up." Said Yumi.

Ulrich shrugged, "Yep. Let's take the bastard and bitch down!" he said.

"Yes!" said Yumi, "Let's put these pricks on the powerlines!"

They both gave each other a quick kiss before entering the theater, fifteen seconds between each other to reduce Sissi's and William's suspicion, and returning to their seats with their "date". Once Sissi started talking to Ulrich, Yumi held a listening device behind her back, aimed at the two, and with a single earbud in her ear on her side opposite to William. All the audio would be recorded onto a tape.

It took a moment to adjust the frequency and volume, but Yumi could hear them: "So, why did you have to come up with such a lie? Why would you say that about me?" she heard Ulrich ask Sissi.

A sigh was then heard, followed by Sissi's voice: "Ulrich, look, I'm really sorry about that, okay? I'll make it up to you if you say to everyone that you regret 'doing' it. I'll tell everyone that I forgave you about it. Just please don't make it seem like a lie."

There was a pause, "Alright." Came Ulrich's voice, as he secretly crossed his fingers.

Yumi glanced over at the two, and she saw Ulrich wink at her. Yumi gave him a thumbs-up.

Ulrich then pulled out his phone, activated the camcorder function, and held under his jacket to where Sissi wouldn't see it. By listening carefully, he heard what they were saying.

"Um, William," Yumi began with fake tears, "why would Ulrich do what he did to Sissi?"

Ulrich captured a William outline rubbing his chin, "I really don't know…but he's a real bastard for doing it, isn't he?" he said.

"Yes!" said Yumi, before mouthing " _Not true_ " in Ulrich's direction, and then she pretended to break down. William rubbed her back with a sympathetic look, which then became very smug as he made a triumphant fist with his free hand.

_Bingo._ Ulrich thought. He then shut off his phone and simply sat in complete satisfaction that has yet to be fulfilled. Yumi felt the same way. All of them enjoyed a good movie as well to put some icing on the victory cake. Ulrich, William, Yumi, and Sissi all had a very good evening; William and Sissi for one reason, Ulrich and Yumi for another…and very soon, two of the four's fates will be sealed.


	6. Retribution

After the night of the date, Ulrich and Yumi met up outside at their usual meeting spot.

"So, did you get something?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep." Said Yumi, holding up the listening device and tape.

Ulrich smiled, "Nice! Same here." He said as he pulled out his phone and held it up.

Yumi also smiled, "Great! What did you manage to record?" she asked. Ulrich showed her the recording of William giving her false comfort at the theater, and her face fell, "Damn…why would he feel accomplished from this!?" she angrily questioned.

"Because he wants you." Ulrich answered.

Yumi closed her eyes and stroked the side of her hair once in a smug fashion, "Well, not gonna happen. Let's settle this once and for all, just like we did with XANA!"

In the few hours that followed, Ulrich and Yumi started to go around and show the evidence that they collected to prove Ulrich's innocence, and that William was in on the whole thing as well. Some of the students called them "stalkers" or "creepers" for recording them, but mostly found the evidence to be enough to support their claim, especially for the fact that they knew Yumi thought Ulrich really did it. Soon afterwards, everyone knew the truth, and apologized to Ulrich for falsely accusing him. They vowed to take revenge on Sissi and William for them; Ulrich and Yumi said they could handle it just fine…although, maybe they could use some help…

(XXXX)

William and Sissi both sat in the courtyard, feeling more satisfied and pleasured than they have ever felt in their lives. Their plan had worked! They finally got their significant other! Now, there was hardly anything else they wanted to ask for in life.

"I'm glad you agreed to help me," said Sissi, "I couldn't have gotten Ulrich without you."

William shrugged, "Hey, don't mention it. I got Yumi with your help. And I thank you." He said, smiling.

Sissi sighed in delight, "I wonder how everyone else in their loser-clan is gonna react to this whole fiasco?" she asked.

"Maybe they'll give them less respect!" William suggested.

"Or maybe, they'll kick them out of the group!" Sissi added.

"Or maybe," William said again, "It could work the other way around! _We_ could finally be recognized!"

"Or maybe," said a voice right behind the bench, "They'll reveal to everyone how this was all a setup!"

A confused William and Sissi turned around to see it was Jeremie Belpois speaking, along with the other Lyoko warriors, and a crowd of students who were all strangely silent. A shocked look spread over Sissi's and William's faces.

"What!? What's going on!?" William asked loudly.

"You told them!?" Sissi asked Ulrich.

Ulrich shrugged and smiled, "I don't play around." He said.

"Shit!" William yelled, "GO!" he tugged Sissi along as he started to run.

Sissi started to run as well.

"Get them!" someone yelled. The crowd immediately started to pursue the two, which led them into the woods. William and Sissi were running faster than they imagined they could. Once they had gotten far enough out of sight of the group, they climbed into trees with dense low branches so the group would simply run right past them. When they did, they got out of the trees and ran back to the building as fast as they could.

"I…I don't believe this." Sissi said when they arrived and hid in the building's basement.

"Me neither." Said William.

Tears appeared in Sissi's eyes, "I thought Ulrich liked me…why would the hell would he do that!? Why in the holy name of Hell would he frickin' lie!?" she screamed.

William sighed, "I don't know, but it looks like Yumi was in on the whole thing, too. I guess our plan didn't work…" he said, disappointed, "…I didn't even get a kiss out of her!"

"Neither did I with Ulrich!" Sissi added.

William and Sissi both went back to their rooms and locked their doors. They now came to the conclusion that there's no such thing as "love". It's just something from fairy tales that people are desensitized by and try to follow in real life. If they couldn't get who they want, then that is when the two felt it best not to get sucked into the dimension of false hopes. They believe that everyone else in the school (and probably this world) should finally "come back down to Earth" and get back to reality. It was then that William Dunbar and Sissi Delmas would never again give in to the epidemic of love and lust…and maybe it was for the best.

(XXXX)

Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama, however, felt it different; they believed that they were lucky to have finally found their soulmate, and will never have to spend life without the insecurity of no partner whenever needed. As for everyone else, it's for them to decide; to accept love or deny it. A person's fate is what they make of it, and despite one choice having good effects while the other has bad ones, often some find it to be the other way around.

To live a life of love, or to be independent? You decide for yourself, not others. Natural selection will always be present, and there will be rejections. Yet, this does not mean there's not others in the world waiting. Everyone has a soulmate, and no matter if it involves waiting, fighting, or seeing beyond plain sight, everyone has an opportunity to find them.

Only then will life continue happily, regardless of the decision made to say "yes" or "no" to love.


End file.
